


My Alpha/Omega Common Biology

by moonwings



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwings/pseuds/moonwings
Summary: I've changed some parts of the Alpha/Omega Biology to make more sense for me. You might want to read this to understand my reasoning for doing so.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 31





	My Alpha/Omega Common Biology

Not a story, but a pertinent point for most/all of my Alpha/Omega stories.

You'll probably notice my Alpha/Omega head cannon is slightly different than the standard one. Alpha/Omegas are usually established as Omegas go into Heat and are desperate to physically mating (usually with a possibility of permanently Bonding even if it is not always taken), and the Alphas being exceptionally large with a knot for… well knotting.

I'm not of a doctor, and I basically stick to those rules, but there are some bits of that biology structure which don't make sense to me biologically. And because when something doesn't make sense to me I obsess over it, this came out.

First of all, women only have so far to their cervix which is dependent on their physical height. This is non-negotiable as it is determined by where their hips are designed to support the baby. So they wouldn't often have the space to allow the length of an exceptionally large penis. Second, even with being knotted, there is a large waste of semen. Animals that usually have large amounts of semen and knots are horizontal, which limits the waste. Humans tracts are designed vertical and so function differently, even when lying horizontal.

For a people who have highly specialized to the point of Alpha/Omega, this is an exceptionally bad design. If nature had taken a path to create the features of Alpha/Omega, it would have taken more minor physiological changes to solve those problems.

Also, I have Omegas have vaginal openings. This is solely because of the structure of the hips and the placement of the rectum. The two passage openings are relatively close but will drastically change how easy birth is. As Omegas had to evolve to be _able_ to give birth and not need a c-section in ancient times, they must have a reliable and relatively safe way to do so. Anal birth is simply not sensible.

So, vaginal. This would be a simple thing to transfer. Embryos always start out female and boys are modified out of that through hormones at specific states of development. Omegas simply retain the female reproductive systems which are then modified to Omega level. This is a simpler evolutionary method of a unique system without requiring a _massive_ overhaul of what is there, just some add-ons which is easier for nature to do.

As I needed to add the room for a large member to fit inside them - no matter the size of the Omega and the placement of the cervical limits - I envisioned a secondary route that is placed _by_ the cervix and directs the penis deeper and around the womb. Probably behind. This is an ideal placement to put in an Omega hymen. Their own attempts to satisfy their Heat would not be enough to fulfill them _or_ puncture their hyman, so that can be included. This also allows the space and the length typically attributed to Alphas and explains _why_ Alphas have it.

Also, to solve the waste of the come, there would theoretically be multiple muscle rings to help stop spillage. This also allows the concept of more than one knot.

Finally, how does it go from vertical, to getting into the womb. Simple. The tract _curves_ back down. There is a secondary opening in the womb that accepts the semen from the top. The bottom cervical opening is only used in childbirth. This actually makes sense as it keeps that part more secure and strong, lowering the possibility of early labor.

Having it at the top allows the womb to hold a large amount of come - and let's be honest, a lot of Alpha/Omega pairings depict a _lot_ of come. In this there is practically no waste and it is more akin to filling a cup.

This design allows for highly satisfying copulation scenes in fics, even while an Omega is pregnant.

Of course, where would an overflow of come go if it can't spill out?

That inspired Omegas having a diversion in their womb, so once it gets to it's limit - whether from come while in Heat or due to a developing pregnancy - it can empty the surplus directly into the intestines.

This actually makes sense. Many fics depict that Alphas have to ensure Omegas eat and drink while in Heat because they may become too focused on satisfying their Heat to want to eat or drink. With this adaptation the Alpha is _literally_ feeding them in a way they accept and crave while the _Alpha_ just has to ensure they keep themselves fed and watered - which is substantially easier.

In this way, it solves exactly how even a small sized Omega can have a huge Alpha penis inside them (and with the size difference to Karma it _would_ be huge for his size) and massively enjoy it. It also relieves the concept of feeding and lowers problems of childbirth.

Evolutionally this makes more sense than almost every other Alpha/Omega biology (at least to me). It only modifies what is already there without requiring a huge remodeling internally which is harder for evolution (though not impossible).

That being said, as I stated above, I am no doctor or evolutionary biologist. While it might make sense to _me_ that does not mean it would actually _work_ or is even comfortable to every reader to have such a difference in the Alpha/Omega established dynamic. 

Again, as this makes the most sense to me, it's how I'm going to write my scenes because Nagisa is little, Karma is big, Alpha penises should always be thick and long in Alpha/Omega fics, and knots are always a fun thing to write in for Omega pleasure.

Other things like Bonding glands and Bites are only moderately changed. If the process of an Alpha/Omega taking in the others gland contents, then it shouldn't all go into the stomach, which is essentially filled with sulfuric acid. It would make much more sense for the teeth(fangs) to have hollows in them that diverts the contents directly into their brains to Bond them.

If you're okay with my redesign then I guess enjoy.

  
  



End file.
